Know Your Team
by Kiyota-chaN
Summary: Hey people! Want to join Shohoku or the team of your choice? Well, before you can do that, here are the requirements for you to join! Enjoy and please R&R!


A/N: Hello everyone! Anyway, this is my very first fic thingy so please be gentle… ^_^;

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or its characters. *cries*

Shohoku Team

-you should know how to hold and eat a banana (the Gori way)

-you should know how to blow one's head off

-you should have a strong affection on boss-monkeys

-you should know how to spank your team mate's butts

-you should know how to praise red monkeys

-you should know how to bake a muffin on your head (no offense… ^_^;)

-you should know how to do the flying kick thingy

-you should at least think that you're a 'tensai'

-you should know how to sing the 'tensai song'

-you should know how to do the headbutt and make their foreheads smoke

-you should know how to do the 'hun-hun defense'

-you should know how to say 'do'aho' in the same pitch

-you should know when your bedtime is

-you like hedgehogs

-you should have a complete set of teeth

-you should adore old, fat men who laugh like Santa Clause

-you should be a war freak

-you should know how to make tough paper fans to whack team mates who are late, except seniors, of course

Ryonan Team

-you should know how to roar like an ape

-you should prevent yourself from vomiting during/after basketball practice

-you should be a chef when you graduate from senior high

-you should have spiky hair that's gravity defying (hehe…^_^)

-you should have interest for a kitsune or an akage zaru (akage zaru means red-haired monkey)

-you like a captain with chocolate brown hair and eyes

-you like innocent freshmen

-you should be pale white

-you should know when to be a fisherman and a farmer at the same time

-you should always be a positive thinker

-you should know how to dress up in a second and in front of everybody

-you should use one bottle of gel everyday

-you should always smile… and I mean ALWAYS…

-you call your childhood friend 'Jin-jin'

-you know how to beat up your coach when he is scolding you

-you should be aware that plastic surgery is now available

-you should look like Michael Yo who joined Fear Factor on AXN (for those who watched this episode on Fear Factor, you'll get what I mean… ^_^;)

-you should know how to say 'Unberibaborya!'

-you should know how to be innocent

Kainan Team

-you should have the ultimate sexy mole

-you should have the eyes on conceited super rookies

-you should be using a 'mole beautifying lotion' (*shrugs* … refer to the fic, 'Talent Night chapter 2' by Lunarchild)

-you should know that Akagi looks older than you

-you should know that Senior is better than old bastard

-you look like Gori

-you like long, black-haired monkeys

-you have the twinkling eyes of a girl

-you should know how to balance your bike with a monkey

-you call your old friend 'Fukky'

-you should be a conceited super rookie

-you should be a loud-mouthed, rude, annoying, boisterous, little wild monkey

-you dislike Rukawa

-you're allergic to red monkeys

-you should look like a short geek but good at three pointers

-you look like a sick person

-you're shorter than Ryota

-you should look like a chimpanzee wearing glasses and has a handy paper fan

Shoyo Team

-you're the captain, point guard, coach, and the muse

-you like a tall guy with glasses

-you have purple colored eyes

-you like spanking your team mates' butts

-you like a guy with hair like a coconut husk

-you have a bad sense of fashion

-you should be wearing dorky black glasses and when you take them off, you look drop-dead gorgeous

-you get jealous with the girls who shook hands with the captain

-you can play without your glasses… why wear glasses then??

-you have the hair of Sendoh

-you have at least the eyes of Fukuda

-you're trying hard on nailing Mitsui the MVWEEP

Tsukubu

-you should have patience when you foul

-you should have the same voice as Kiyota

-you should have the same taste like Sakuragi's

-you should know how to impress women

-you should make a show off when Sakuragi is not around

-you should know how to quit exchanging headbutts

-you should have dyed hair

-you should know how to make a dunk from the motorcycle

Tomigaoka Team

-you should know how to cheer for your sempai

-you don't think that you should change the color of your jersey

-you should not rip anyone's jerseys, especially your sempais

-you must have an accident like Mitsui's

Ryokufu Team

-you should be half American

-you should know how to dunk backwards

-you should know how to shout at your lousy manager

-you should hate Rukawa

-you should be gay and likes Mitsui-sempai

-you should be a trash-talker

-you should have a twin brother

A/N: Was it nice?? ^_^ My ne'chan helped me with this… hehe… Please R&R!!


End file.
